Refranes
by Ro Malfoy
Summary: No hay refrán que no sea verdadero. Cada uno encierra una parte de la sabiduría popular. Sumergite en el mundo de Sirius y Hermione para afirmar cada frase. Serie de Viñetas.


-Levántate-ordenó Hermione parada en la punta de la cama

Holaa..!

Bueno…

Esta historia trata sobre una serie de viñetas, para la comunidad Retos a la Carta.

La tabla es la de refranes, y cada viñeta va a hablar de uno en particular

Claim: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío. Todos le pertenecen a la Señora Rowling..!

**Advertencia:** Lemmon. Y un poco de Sadomasoquismo. NO mucho.

**6.El que la hace, la paga.**

-Levántate-ordenó Hermione parada en la punta de la cama. Sirius obedeció de inmediato.

-¿Qué toca ahora, gatita?-preguntó con una sonrisa el moreno. Adoraba cuando su ex esposa comenzaba a actuar así.

La castaña sacudió su varita y un látigo apareció en su mano izquierda. Este hacia juego con su vestimenta. Llevaba un cortísimo vestido de cuero negro que no llegaba a taparle ni siquiera la mitad de su cola. No tenía tirantes y era tan ajustado que provocaba que sus pechos se juntases y saliesen para afuera. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos hasta el codo por unos guantes negros calados y en su muslo derecho tenía una liga de encaje que sostenía un hermoso cuchillo de plata.

-Ya lo verás-siseo. Dirigió una mano hacia su pelo y desarmó el rodete que tenía. Sacudió su cabello y caminó hacia su ex marido que se encontraba arrodillado en la cama. Tomó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de él la varita que había allí y junto con la de ella las revoleó. Estas cayeron al suelo y emitieron unas chispas rojas y verdes.- Te has estado portando muy mal, Black. Muy, pero muy mal…-susurró en su oído.

-Castígame, me lo merezco.-respondió antes de lamer uno de los pechos de su ex esposa que se encontraban frente a sus ojos. Hermione agitó el látigo y le dio en la espalda.

-No tienes permitido tocarme, pulgoso. _El que la hace la paga_, Black. Y tú deberás pagar muuy caro.-dijo dándole otro latigazo

Sirius emitió un gemido de dolor.

-Yo no he hecho nada, cariño.-murmuró al tiempo que recibía otro golpe del látigo.

-¿Qué no has hecho nada, Black? Me parece que te confundes…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Lo empujó y su ex esposo cayó de espaldas a la cama.-Te la devolveré, Sirius. Pagarás todo lo que has hecho con cada gota que derramarás de sangre. Sentirás una parte del dolor que yo sentí, suplicarás piedad, y luego de haber saciado mis deseos, veré si te perdono o no, porque… ¿eso ibas a hacer esta noche, no? ¿pedir perdón?-preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Mi amor… No fue nada… Ya te he explicado que fue Letizia la que se me ha tirado… Yo no la coqueteé… Y justo entraste y nos viste pero ya…

-Cállate. No me apetece escucharte. No ahora. Tu cuerpo me interesa, nada más Black.

Se subió encima de él con una pierna a cada lado de la cintura del hombre y comenzó a morderle el pecho. Se encargaba de dejarle marcas por todos lados. Mordía tan fuerte que terminaba con rastros de sangre en su boca. Parecía un hombre lobo en luna llena. Estaba sedienta de poder, de venganza. Necesitaba hacerlo sufrir, aunque sea una milésima parte de lo que ella había sufrido. A los dientes se le fueron sumando las uñas, que dejaban marcas en su pecho, su cuello, su espalda… Sirius gemía de dolor y de placer a la vez. Si su esposa lo había vuelto loco actuando normalmente, ahora sentía que explotaba de deseo. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa y tan excitada a la vez, él suponía que se debía a que hacía más de un mes que no estaban juntos.

Hermione dirigió su boca al pantalón de su marido y con los dientes desabrochó los botones. Sin delicadeza alguna se los sacó al igual que a sus calzoncillos. Se sentó y se deleitó por unos segundos con el miembro del hombre. Lo miró a los ojos y observó que el la miraba con lujuria, ella le respondió relamiéndose los labios. Esbozó una sonrisa pícara y buscó el cuchillo que descansaba en su muslo. Cuando Sirius reconoció sus intenciones emitió un grito de miedo mezclado con sorpresa.

-Hermione… mi amor… entiendo que estés enojada… Pero ¡Por Merlín! No… Quiero que tengamos hijos… ¿Q-q-qué vas a hacer?-preguntó temeroso.

La castaña lanzó una risa maliciosa y depositó el cuchillo en los labios de su marido para que este guardara silencio.

Comenzó a jugar con el puñal por alrededor del miembro de su esposo. Lo pasó lentamente por la parte interior de los muslos y luego describió una línea que iba desde el ombligo hasta la punta del pene. Después trazó un camino que dirigía al cuchillo hasta el cuello de Sirius. Allí ejerció una leve presión que generó un pequeño corte por donde comenzó a salir sangre.

-¿Te gusta, pulgoso?-ronroneó en su oído.-A mi me parece divertido… Pero, ¿sabes qué? Sería mucho más entretenido si primero te "exploto" un poco y luego acabo con lo que quiero hacer… Porque, al fin y al cabo, una vez que te lo corte no servirá para mucho, ¿no?

Sirius tragó saliva… ¿Había oído bien? ¿Ella había dicho _"después de que te lo corte_" o había escuchado mal? La miró a los ojos con miedo. Hermione rió y comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido. Luego, se acomodó mejor sobre él y con ayuda del hombre hizo que penetrará en ella.

Pasaron horas, quizás días… Sirius había perdido toda noción del tiempo… Lo único que sentía era placer y más placer… Hermione no lo dejaba respirar ni un segundo… Esa noche estaba insaciable… Habían probado todas las formas y posturas para el sexo habidas y por haber… Y hasta estaba seguro de que habían inventado algunas nuevas… De vez en cuando, la chica agarraba el látigo y lo utilizaba para castigarlo o para ahorcarlo… No sabía si lo que estaba viviendo le gustaba o era una terrible pesadilla… Esta nueva Hermione lo excitaba demasiado pero, igualmente, lo atemorizaba…

Llegó un momento en que todo cesó. Los gemidos, gritos y jadeos ya no se oían. Las respiraciones volvían a su ritmo normal y los nombres de cada uno dejaban de escapar de la boca del otro. De repente Hermione volvió a sentarse sobre Sirius y lo miró con una sonrisa radiante. El hombre comprendió todo…O eso creía.

-¿Me perdonas, verdad, mi amor? Después de esto que pasó recién… ¿Todo solucionado?-preguntó ilusionado. Se había erguido y acercado a Hermione para besarla pero la risa de ella, irónica y maliciosa la hizo alejarse un poco. La miró. La castaña tenía la mirada desencajada y un brillo en los ojos que denotaba venganza, parecía una perfecta encarnación de Bellatrix Black (N/a: Me niego a llamarla Lestrange)

-¿Todo solucionado, dices?-dijo socarronamente-Oh, no mi amor… Aun no acabe contigo…

-¿Más quieres, mi vida? ¡Pero si ya has agotado toda mi reserva de esperma para dentro de los próximos dos años!

-Oh… Pero no debes preocuparte por eso, porque dentro de unos mmm… dos minutos… ya no tendrás ningún conducto por donde tus queridos, y por cierto, muy sabrosos espermas salgan al mundo.-dijo con voz infantil.

-Pero qué…?-empezó a preguntar pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Esto…-dijo mientras tomaba el cuchillo y lo colocaba en el pene del hombre- Lo siento…-murmuró con una pena fingida.-Ha sido muy útil mientras duró, una lástima.- Y sin decir más lo rebanó de un solo movimiento.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-el gritó de Sirius sonó en toda la habitación. Miró a su alrededor y una vez que entendió lo que ocurría dirigió rápidamente su mano hasta su entrepierna. Ahí estaba, su amigo, su hermano, su orgullo, su acompañante de toda la vida, el que tantas alegrías le había dado a él y a sus mujeres. Había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama y se desenredó de las sabanas. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Debía arreglar las cosas con Hermione antes de que se llegue a un extremo como el que había vivido hace unos segundos. Respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama. Lo que vio hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies. Allí estaba, parada en la punta de la cama, Hermione. No distinguía que vestía porque la habitación estaba muy oscura, pero lo que escuchó hizo que se le helará la sangre.

"_-Levántate"_

Sirius no obedeció. Temeroso comenzó a hablar.

-Sí, lo se, Mione, lo sé… _El que la hace la paga_… Pero por favor, cariño, con él no… Es una parte muy querida de mi cuerpo no me gustaría que me la cortaras como si fuera una zanahoria…-Sirius hablaba sin cesar pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba porque estaba muy ocupada en sonreír y felicitarse internamente. La poción que se había encargada de suministrarle a Sirius con ayuda de Harry había surgido efecto, y su esposo había soñado todo lo que ella quería que soñara. En estos momentos debería estar pensando en que ella lo torturaría, le haría el amor hasta el cansancio y luego lo castraría. Seguramente después de ese sueño, Sirius aprendería su lección. Definitivamente, no había tenido nunca una mejor idea que esa.

Espero que les haya gustado..!

El link de la comunidad en mi profile.!

Denle al GO, para tener una noche de sadomasoquismo desenfrenado con mi Sirius.!

Besos

Hasta la próxima.

**Ro Malfoy**


End file.
